Office Lust
by Kairauchiha
Summary: Sakura decides to seduce Sasuke but things go out of plan. Use of sex toys. In real world. Please review. :)


I walked through the hall, wearing my usual high heels. My breast strained against my tight blouse and my ass just about to poke through my short skirt. This view was not meant for everyone. Just for Uchiha. I had my eyes on him since I joined the company. I work as Junior Executive and he is my colleague. I had waited enough for him to show some interest in me but he was so focused in his work always. For some days I was trying to grab his attention and was successful in finally making him look at me.

Whenever he used to walk by me, I brushed my boobs against his arms. When I needed some help, I used to go to him and lean on his desk to show him my cleavage. His eyes to seem to pop out of its socket but still there was no move from his side. I could see his raging boner in his pants but he seemed to ignore it and continue with his work. This was so frustrating.

Today I have planned to get bolder and try something drastic.

I reached the coffee machine and made myself a cup of coffee. With a cup of coffee in my cup, I spotted him, and began to walk towards him. As smoothly I could, I bumped against him 'accidentally' and splashed the coffee on my boobs.

"Don't you see and walk!" I shouted at him, faking my anger.

"I…I am sorry... ," he stammered.

"Yea, you should be."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Yes, please come with me and help me clean this up," I gestured him to come with me and he followed.

I entered an empty room and closed the door. I turned towards him and smirked at him. He looked confused. I slowly started opening the buttons of my top.

"Um…what are…you doing?" he asked nervously.

"Just helping you clean up," I feigned innocence.

I stopped opening the buttons when my black bra was exposed. I pushed the cup down and exposed my round and big boobs. He stood their bewildered as he gazed at my brown nipples.

"Please clean up," I said handing him a towel.

"Um…oh…ok," he took the towel from my hand and scrambled towards me.

He gently dabbed the towel above my boobs and it was getting really frustrating.

"Lower, Sasuke," I ordered.

He nervously rubbed on my boobs, gently rubbing on my nipples. I moaned.

"Ah, yes, just there," I moaned louder.

He continued rubbing my boobs and my nipples. My nipples were getting hard. I moaned louder and louder as he was getting more aggressive with his rubbing. I could see his hard dick pressing against his pants.

I held his hand and told him to stop.

"I think I am clean now," I smiled at him. "Thank you."

I pushed my bra in place and buttoned up my top and left him there with a raging hard on.

I was working late that night. Everybody in the office had left and I was getting horny thinking about today's events. Sitting on my table I pulled down my panties and I was soaking wet. I pulled a pair of egg vibrators connected by a string. I pushed one inside my pussy and another in my ass. I pulled up my panties and turned on the vibrators. I threw my head back and moaned. The balls were rubbing pleasurably against my pussy and ass walls. I was going to put my fingers on my clit and rub myself to make me cum, just then I saw someone coming towards me. I pulled away my hands.

"Who's there?" I asked with fear in my voice.

"Relax Sakura, it's me," I relaxed hearing Sasuke's voice.

"What are you doing here so late?"

He ignored me and kept walking towards me. I backed away and the wall hit my back. He held my hands above my head and pushed his body against mine. I gasped as I felt his hard on against my stomach.

"You have teased me a lot Sakura," he brushed his lips against my ears.

I squirmed against his hold.

"I have got you exactly where I wanted," he whispered hotly against my ear.

Before I could respond, he turned me around and pulled up my skirt and slapped my ass. I gasped and let out a loud moan. He leaned on me, pulling on my nipples, he whispered in my ear, "Now you will do whatever I say."

"What will I get in return?" I asked panting.

He smirked against my ear. He pushed his fingers inside my panties and pulled my vibrating balls out. I moaned as I felt it rub against my pussy. He dangled the juice soaked balls in front of me.

"I will fuck you hard just like the horny slut you are," I shivered hearing his husky voice.

He pulled away from me and sat in the chair.

"Now, Sakura, I want you to strip in front of me and play with yourself for me," he smirked and looked at me lustily.

My pussy was growing wet in anticipation. I slowly unbuttoned my blouse and opened it to reveal my lacy bra. He licked his lips at the sight. I rubbed my boobs softly.

"Harder," he whispered.

I rubbed my boobs harder and pulled them and rolled them. I was growing more and more aggressive with my boobs.

"I want to see them," he ordered.

I slid my straps slowly and opened my bra. My boobs bounced up and my nipples were hard. I pulled on them and let out a loud moan.

"Spit on them," his breath was getting shallower.

I spit on my nipples and were rubbing them. I pulled them and rolled them between my fingers. I was getting so horny. I just wanted to cum. I rubbed my nipples together. I was moaning more and more loudly.

"Sakura, show me your lovely ass," he said huskily. His dick could be seen pressing against his jeans.

I turned around and let my skirt drop to the floor. I bent down and let my panties slide down my legs. I turned back towards him.

Before I knew it, he held my arms and pushed me on the desk and kissed me aggressively, running his hands all over my body. His lips descended down my neck, kissing and sucking there. I whimpered against his touch. He took my nipples in his mouth and started sucking them.

I moaned loudly. "Sasuke, please, I want you."

"We are only getting started Sakura."

He pulled away, leaving me whimpering and panting. Juices were flowing out of my pussy. He tossed a vibrator at me, which he got from my purse.

"I might say, Sakura, you are a naughty girl," he smirked. "Now turn that thing on and fuck yourself…Hard."

I put it in my mouth and licked it and sucked it till it was covered nicely with my saliva. I sat on top of the desk and spread my legs. I pushed the dildo in slowly, inch by inch. I was whimpering at the way it rubbed against my pussy. I pushed it all the way in.

"Turn it on Sakura. Turn it on high."

I turned it on high and let out a loud gasp as it started vibrating violently inside me. I twisted and turned, hoping for some kind of release but I got none.

"Sasuke, please fuck me."

"Not so soon, Sakura. I need my revenge. The way you teased me all these days. You made my dick so hard but I could do nothing about it."

He came towards me and started licking and sucking on my nipples. I tried to push my pussy against his hard dick but he held me down.

"Be patient, Sakura."

He held the dildo in his hand and pushed it in and out. I moaned louder and louder. The pleasure was too much. I wanted to cum so badly.

He turned me around and pushed me on the desk. My boobs were pressing against the desk and my ass was facing towards him. He roughly rubbed my clit then slapped my dripping pussy. He spread my ass cheeks and I felt a cool object touching my asshole. He pushed it inside my asshole and I let out a loud moan.

"You look like a perfect slut Sakura with a vibrator in you pussy and a butt plug in you ass. I like the view in front of me."

I heard some shuffling and realized he was shedding his cloths. He came closer and pushed his dick against my ass cheek.

"You want this, Sakura?" he asked, lust dripping from his voice.

"Ahhh...yes, please," I pleaded.

He jerked the vibrator out of me and pushed his hard dick inside me without warning.

"Ahhhhhh," I moaned out loudly.

He started ramming it in and out of me. I could feel him growing inside me. He grabbed my ass and pushed him inside me harder and harder.

"I am going to fuck you till you are sore," he groaned.

He pulled me up and sat on the chair with me on top him. He grabbed my thighs and made him ride him.

"Ohhh…yes…I am gonna fucking cum," I shouted.

I rode him harder and faster. He grabbed my boobs with one hand and started squeezing it hard. He tweaked my nipples and pulled on them. He was sucking on my neck. I was so close to cumming. He was fucking me harder and harder. I suddenly felt my stomach tightening and my pussy constrict around his cock and I came…Hard.

He pushed harder and harder into me and came inside me, filling me with his cum.

I slumped against him. This was the best fuck of my life. I suddenly felt vibrations against my pussy and I saw Sasuke rubbing the vibrator on my clit.

"Ready for round 2, Sakura," he smirked.

The room got filled with sound of moans and groans.


End file.
